Perdidas
by PaoKennedy
Summary: Alguien debía estarle jugando una broma ...pero siendo policía pocas esperanzas había de ello, aun así nunca se esta preparado para lo que la vida tiene para ti...
1. ¿Cruel Broma?

Holaaaaaa! Bueno se preguntaran porque jodidos si me pongo a escribir y publicar otro fic si ni siquiera he podido actualizar el de Remordimientos…. Lo sé pero no se preocupen que solo me falta hacerle unos cuantos ajustes al capítulo y lo subiré: D no los hare esperar tanto esta vez ¡!

Así que sin más que pedir…. a leeeerr: D

Disclaimer: Aun no es mío…. Pero pronto (wuajajajajaa xD naaah! Mentira)

No se si les gustara en cualquier caso pues si la historia no les gusta o si es al revés saben que me encantan sus reviews: D yeah!

**A LEER SE HA DICHO ¡**

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¿Cruel broma?

-Hemos encontrado un cuerpo con las mismas características y necesitamos que vengan a reconocerlo a la brevedad-

Aquellas tan temidas palabras por fin habían sido pronunciadas por alguien que seguramente ella conocía hasta el momento mismo que le menciono aquello, lo cierto es que perdió por un momento el sentido de la orientación, un mareo le invadió y pensó que caería de rodillas en el frio suelo de aquella oficina, pero no fue así, tal pareció que solo había palidecido demasiado para que sus compañeros la mirasen confundidos al momento en que se acercaban.

Era una mujer fuerte pero era su amigo y eso nunca se lo espero, bueno tal vez decir nunca es exagerar pero pocas veces creyó que llegaría a este punto y rogaba porque todo fuese irreal.

Un sonido seco sonó en aquel piso del CBI, pocos fueron los que se percataron de la caída de aquel teléfono de manos de aquella chica debido a la impresión que le causo la noticia, algunos trataron de mirara mas allá de la vista que les podía proporcionar sus oficinas, pero la mayoría no supo que fue y siguieron desempeñando sus deberes en sus respectivos recintos, hasta que un sollozo se dejo escuchar fue que se alertaron que nada bueno estaba pasando ahí.

Algunos miraban curiosos la escena, pero sin saber nadamas se limitaban a seguir en lo suyo, mientras ella seguía sollozando y balbuceando frases de las cuales solo se podían entender un tercio de estas.

Escuchaba las voces de sus compañeros, pero lo cierto es que no podía articular palabra se sentía muy mal, es decir no era su novio pero si era su amigo y lo cierto es que lo apreciaba mucho al igual que los 2 hombres que se encontraban al lado de ella hablándole.

De pronto una mujer de cabellera castaña oscura y ojos verdes se acerco a ella con la evidente preocupación enmarcando su rostro, ella no supo qué hacer, aunque seguramente tarde o temprano lo sabría, ella quería decírselo primero para que estuviese preparada para lo que fuese que vería en ese lugar y al tratar de identificarlo, necesitaba decirlo, en verdad lo necesitaba.

-¿Qué te sucede, estas bien?- pregunto la ojiverde a la pelirroja, al no obtener respuesta pregunto lo mismo a los 2 hombre que ya hacían a ambos lados de la joven, pero al igual no obtuvo respuesta alguna de parte de ambos.

Un silencio se apodero del lugar momentáneamente hasta que casi en un susurro la pelirroja dijo…

-Cre...creo, que lo encontraron-dijo la joven pelirroja tratando de reponerse, aunque lograrlo era otra historia, a simple vista estaba muy afectada.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto con la cara desencajada ahora la ojiverde al tratar de comprender lo que VanPelt trataba de decirle sin éxito.

-Alguien llamo...me dijo que...que...-y ya no pudo soportarlo de nuevo, rompió en un llanto incontrolable y rápidamente Rigsby llego a su lado para abrazarle.

Comenzó a sentir como poco a poco sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, unos segundos después pudo aclarar un poco su visión pero sintió como un par de tibios caminos se formaban bajo sus ojos, estaba llorando, pero aun así se acerco a la pelirroja y le tomo del hombro suavemente, para después preguntarle, Necesitaba asegurarse.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?-dijo Lisbon haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse.

-Encontraron un cuerpo...con sus características y quieren que lo vayamos a identificar...- dijo ya sollozando levemente VanPelt.

Sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su espalda y a su piel erizarse bajo su chaqueta oscura al escuchar aquella frase, un nudo se formo en su garganta y comenzó a respirar más fuerte , porque eso fue lo que sintió que el aire se escapaba libremente de sus pulmones sin ninguna restricción , sus ojos se volvían a llenar incontrolablemente de lagrimas, trato de ser fuerte, en verdad que lo trato , pero no pudo fue de lo que se dio cuenta al escuchar un sollozo ahogado en el interior de su garganta, sintió una mano en su hombro ese era Cho que trataba de reconfortarla, pero de muy poco le servía ese gesto por parte del asiático.

Hasta que momentos después trato de mantener la compostura aunque fuese fingida frente a su equipo y tratar de recobrar el valor perdido previamente para así poder comprobar si efectivamente era cierto o era una cruel , muy cruel broma del destino en contra de ella y de su equipo .

-Vamos a comprobarlo- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para los demás pero no para su equipo, y saliendo rumbo al estacionamiento.

Estando afuera esperando en la camioneta negra perteneciente al CBI pensó que hasta el clima estaba ciertamente un poco en su contra ya que ese día estaba mucho mas nublado que de costumbre y amenazaba con caer un torrencial diluvio a quienes se encontraban en las calles de Sacramento, que vale mencionar no eran muchas.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Por su parte no quería aceptarlo le quedaba esa pizca de esperanza que le decía que, tal vez no era él, o se equivocaron de caso y les llamaron a ellos, esas eran sus pobres excusas para no soportar su tal vez dolorosa verdad…

Ya lo descubriría y en verdad esperaba que no fuese más que una equivocación, y que detrás de cualquier arbusto saltase diciendo cualquier idiotez del tipo

-¿Por qué el cabello de VanPelt es rojo?, o

-¿Por qué tu sobrina no se parece a ti, si su padre es tu hermano?, y así poder abrazarlo y también golpearlo y decirle cuanto le apreciaba, pero también cabía la posibilidad de ya jamás poder volver a hablar con él.

Ella no se encontraba lo suficiente mente capacitada para manejar, o eso fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar de parte de sus compañeros antes de la sacasen arrastras del asiento del conductor y la pusieran en el del copiloto, ella no quería saber nadamas que no fuese ver que era una mentira, así que sin más se subió al asiento del copiloto sin replicar ni nada mientras el auto se ponía en marcha siendo conducido por un asiático de nombre Cho.

Momentos después ya todos se encontraban en aquella camioneta con un rumbo desconocido para ella o al menos eso quería creer, pero lo cierto es que ella sabía a la perfección a donde se dirigían…. Y la respuesta era a la Morgue.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sintió como el vehículo se estacionaba y de nuevo un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda por segunda vez en el día.

-Vayan a ver sus efectos personales, yo iré a reconocer el cuerpo- dijo tratando de sonar dura, pero lo cierto era que su voz casi se había quebrado del todo al decir a sus equipo esas sencillas palabras y camino sin más por aquel pasillo en donde tantas veces había ido, ya hubiese sido acompañada por familiares dolidos o por simples conocidos de aquella víctima.

Ahora era diferente, ya que ahora ella estaba en el lugar de aquellas victimas dolidas, y eso no era para nada lindo, hubiese preferido ir acompañada de alguien pero sintió que no podría, tenía que hacer esto por sí misma para así poder ahorrarle el mal rato a su equipo.

Cogió fuerzas de dios sabrá donde … el caso es que aun se encontraba caminando como una zombie, por aquel pasillo que parecía interminablemente blanco, hasta que vio a un oficial delante de una puerta abierta y supo que era ahí donde debía estar el cuerpo.

Camino un poco mas hasta llegar a el, el menciono algo de un bosque o algo así, no pudo comprender al 100% sus palabras, el seguía tratando de explicarle la situación, pero ella lo freno diciéndole…

-¿Podría ver el cuerpo, por favor?- aunque ella planeaba que se escuchase como una orden, eso se escucho más que nada como una suplica.

El oficial solo asintió y le hizo una seña indicándole que pasara ella primero a aquella habitación increíblemente fría y blanca y así lo hizo estando ya dentro el entro también y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

En aquella habitación se encontraban varios estantes, pero lo que llamo automáticamente su atención al girarse fue una plancha metálica donde ya hacia el cuerpo de algún desconocido o el de su amigo rubio, cubierto por una ligera sábana blanca que le cubría del todo.

Era el momento de la verdad se acerco lentamente y se quedo estática a un costado de la plancha, junto en un último esfuerzo toda su voluntad y levanto su mano hacia la sabana, y la tomo de un extremo.

La levanto, en ese momento al ver su rostro, en el de aquella ojiverde se formo una sonrisa, un sollozo se escucho en la habitación y una lágrima resbalo lentamente sobre su mejilla….

-Jane….

* * *

**Y bien que les pareció , creo que ahora si me pase de crueldad xD pero bueno ustedes como lo consideran?,**

**Bueno?**

**Malo?**

**Me dejaran review?**

**xD lo siento es que ufff! Jajaja xD …. Bueno prometo actualizar pronto :D**

**byebye**


	2. Realidad

Hola ¡! Bueno prometi actualizar pronto… aun no actualizo **Remordimientos** porque el cap se borro de mi laptop :'( tendre que escribirlo denuevo pero buenooo las cosas son asi… el caso es que pues ya esta les traigo un nuevo cap y ammm gracias a :_** TeresaJane , laura, LittleStoker , lauraxgonzalo **__y a __**9900girl**_ en verdad les agradesco sus reviews y pues que bueno que les gusto la historia :D

Sin otra cosa que agregar …..

**Disclaimer: Nop, no es mio es del gran Bruno Heller , que por cierto sin el no hubiera conocido a un personaje tan genial y lindo como lo es Patrick Jane *w***

A leeeeeeeeeer!

-Dialogos-

_**-Pensamientos-**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Realidad**

**POV Lisbon**

Nunca pensé en tener que pasar por algo como esto otra vez … la incertidumbre de saber que aquella persona que me confio su pasado por mas oscuro que este fuese, sus miedos y preocupaciones y sobretodo que tanto como compartió conmigo sus alegrías como sus tristeza pudiese estar tendido en aquella fría plancha se me hacia un hecho inimaginable.

Debio de ser por el hecho por el cual .. el siempre estuvo a mi lado brindándome una mirada de apoyo en esos momentos tan difíciles: con la muerte de Bosco por ejemplo, el supo que necesitaba mi espacio y me lo dio, mas sin en cambio el sabia que tenia que salir adelante y me ayudo, me fue a buscar para que siguiera viviendo mi vida, y haciéndome ver que el mundo no había dejado de girar por el hecho de la muerte del que alguna vez fue mi amigo y compañero.

El me ayudo a mi recuperación, que aunque para muchos fue rápida para mi fue toda una tortura ya que ninguno de ellos entendía mi dolor, el si lo hacia pero lo cierto era que yo jamás llegaría a entender el suyo.

-_**hasta vivirlo en carne propia**_-me decía a mi misma cuando pensaba en eso, después me auto-regañaba ya que le rogaba con todas mis fuerzas a dios antes de salir de mi apartamento que ninguno de nosotros (a mi equipo y a mi) nos sucediese nada.

De muchas nos habíamos salvado, lo cierto era que todos estábamos dispuestos a dar la vida los unos por los otros , por eso nos ganamos el apodo de "El Mejor Equipo del CBI".

Pero ahora la realidad es otra y ciertamente no quiero enfrentarla, pero debo hacerlo por el bien de los chicos y mio, -_**solo un ultimo esfuerzo –**_ me decía a mi misma.

Despues de haber sido torturada mentalmente al verme obligada a caminar por ese largo y a simple vista interminable pasillo infinitamente blanco, en mi cabeza había un solo objetivo, y este era averiguar si el cuerpo que tenían en la Morgue era efectivamente de Patrick Jane , mi consultor, mi amigo, y ciertamente hasta mi confidente.

Aquel hombre parado delante de esa puerta, me hizo reconocer que hay debían tener el cuerpo, me acerque lo mas rapido que pude, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Buenos días,Agente Lisbon …. llegaron rapido-dijo y lo ultimo que alcance a escuchar, ya que mientras hablaba abrió la puerta que se encontraba tras de si y me hizo una señal para que entrase yo primero a aquella habitación, desviando mi atencion de lo que me decía y ocupándola en aquel cuarto.

Me quede congelada ahi a unos pasos de la puerta con la mirada puesta sobre la plancha que sostenía algún cuerpo sin vida, rogándole de nuevo a aquel dios omnipresente que no fuese Jane.

Mientras tanto, el oficial menciono algunos otros detalles, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta , de los cuales solo pude captar algunas palabras al azar, algo de un bosque y otras cosas que no me interesaban por el momento.

-¿Podria ver el cuerpo, porfavor?-dije sin mas preámbulos, tratando de sonar fuerte, pero lo cierto es que parecía una suplica de parte mia y cortando aquella historia que como bien dije antes no me importaba.

Cualquier otra frase u oración que menciono aquel oficial ya no pude escucharla ya que mi respiración se detuvo unos segundos antes de recordar por que razón debía de estar respirando continuamente, al ver aquella tan cotidiana , pero a la vez ahora tan dramática escena la que me estaba tocando vivir.

Y bueno ya logre dar unos pasos mas hasta quedar de frente a la plancha.

_**¿Qué hacer, que hago, que?**_

Dios sabe que con todo mi ser quisiera salir corriendo en este mismo momento , pero decido no hacerlo, ahora mi brazo despierta de entre todo mi cuerpo que duerme gracias a los nervios y el miedo, lo veo moverse hasta tomar un extremo de aquella sabana blanca.

En ese momento todo esfuerzo que reuni desde las oficinas del CBI hasta aquí se hace presente, y de un solo tiron la sabana deja ver un cuerpo .

Cuya tez fue en algún momento blanca, mas sin embargo ahora no luce mas que palida , sucia y amoratada por todos lados,supongo que por el lugar en donde lo encontraron, ahora miro el abdomen de aquella persona, sin tener el valor suficiente para poder levantar la mirada aun.

Busco algún tipo de seña particular , pero demasiado tarde me doy cuenta que a Jane nunca le llegamos a ver el cuerpo descubierto, para que pudiese notar algún tipo de marca característica en el.

No queda remedio tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder levantar un poco mi rostro , pero lo que vi fue mas que suficiente para no querer ver un cuerpo nunca mas.

Un rostro desfigurado, con… _**¿esos son rizos rubios?**_.

Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, mientras una de ellas escapa de mis ojos,un sollozo también escapa de lo mas profundo de mi garganta haciendo que en instantes se forme de nuevo un nudo en ella e inexplicablemente se formo una mueca que se parece a una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Jane….- digo por inercia al ver aquel cabello rubio.

_**-No!, no debo sacar conclusiones apresuradas-**_

_**Algo mas debe haber para identificar el cuerpo…. Y busco un poco mas.**_

Pero la verdad es que no puedo encontrar nadamas que lo logre vincular con el.

Asi que me giro un poco y le pregunto al oficial.

-¿Qué encontraron, junto con el cuerpo… que efectos personales?-le digo directa pero con la voz quebrada un poco mas audible que un susurro.

Este se mueve a uno de los estantes de metal que hay al lado derecho de la plancha, y saca una hoja que a mi parecer parece una lista de objetos y comienza a mencionarlos.

-Lo que fue hallado en la escena fue a la victima vistiendo …

-Un traje de tres piezas, un pantalón, chaleco y saco formal y fuera de eso, bueno siendo mas especifico no se encontró nadamas.

Doy un suspiro , aun con miedo por el hecho de que el hombre dijo un "traje de tres piezas", cuando derrepente me interrumpe en el acto…

-Espere aquí hay algo mas…

_**Retengo el aire denuevo y espero con ansia su respuesta.**_

-Aquí hay una descripción de la victima:

-Hombre caucásico

-Estatura : 1.78

-Aproximadamente : 40 o 41 años

_**Mi respiración comienza a ser irregular y acelerada.**_

-Cabello :rubio

-Ojos: azules.

_**Siento un temblor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, conforme el oficial menciona aquellas características.**_

-Se encontró un anillo de bodas en su mano izquierda y una identificación que lo acredita como …

_**Por dios estoy sudando frio, NO DIGA DEL CBI, NO DIGA SU NOMBRE, PORFAVOR , NO!**_

-Asesor de la Brigada Criminal de California, Patrick Jane.

Todo se vuelve borroso e indistinto en mi mente, doy pasos torpes alejándome del cuerpo y acercándome hacia la pared, cuando en pocos segundos la encuentro me recargo en ella, y aun aturdida le miro y pregunto.

-¿Me podría repetir lo que dijo?- digo a modo de pregunta con un dolor incesante en el pecho , por el hecho de que mi respiración se ha hecho mas acelerada y en mi garganta el nudo se vuelve cada vez mas incontrolable de sobrellevar.

-Claro- me responde el hombre frente a mi , mientras asiente con lentitud, viendo mi brusco cambio de semblante.

Trago saliva con dificultad al verlo repasar con la mirada aquella hoja, probablemente hubo una equivocación, en verdad lo espero.

-Asesor de la Brigada Criminal de California, Patrick Jane- dice con seguridad.

Ahora si es una realidad, el cuerpo tendido ahí es el de Jane.

Al escuchar aquella tan horrible confirmación no puedo hacer mas que quedarme ahi de pie recargada en la pared, sintiendo un leve temblor que recorre mi cuerpo.

Ahora no lo veo exactamente pero lo puedo sentir, estoy temblando y llorando silenciosamente, siento como mi espalda resbala a travez de la pared, como mi cuerpo se deliza hasta terminar sentada en el suelo.

Las lagrimas comienzan a impregnar mi chaqueta, toda esperanza se ha ido con aquellos efectos personales.

Me levanto denuevo y camino hacia la plancha , aun sollozando , para darme cuenta que el oficial ya ha cubierto el cuerpo con aquella sabana denuevo.

Siento como mis piernas ya no pueden sostener mi cuerpo, me recargo en la plancha y comienzo a llorar sobre el pecho de aquel rubio carismático, que alguna vez llame molestia, y que tantas veces arranco una sonrisa de mis labios, de aquel rubio que vivio atormentado por la muerte inesperada de su esposa e hija, y que termino con un final horrible….. era mi amigo, mi compañero , mi confidente ,mi dolor de cabeza, el lo era todo para mi… Aunque ahora ya nunca lo sabria.

-Jane!-de mi garganta sale algo muy parecido a un grito, mientras me aferro al cuerpo ya sin ningúna pizca de calor en el, aun con el sufrimiento a flor de piel y la ira por aquel suceso apoderándose de mi ser.

Sigo llorando y recordando aquellos momentos felices y amargos que pasamos como equipo, como amigos y no puedo evitar, pensar que pasaría ahora que el ya no estaba, una probable respuesta es que….

No tengo ni idea de podría pasar conmigo ya que como antes lo pensé ahora lo confirmo sin ningún tipo de miedo, el era todo , lo era todo , mi todo… sumida en estos pensamientos..

Mi cuerpo aun tiembla levemente y sigo sollozando ahora ya no en silencio…

Las lagrimas que siguen saliendo de mis ojos caen sobre la sabana que cubre aquel cuerpo inerte tendido sobre la plancha.

* * *

**Que me costo mucho sacar este capitulo!**

**Espero les haya gustado … y siéndoles honesta trate de recrear la escena de Lisbon en mi persona y la verdad si me dolio :/**

**Pensar en todas esas sensaciones juntas….insoportable es la palabra correcta , y también podría ser indecifrable **

**Por cierto me base en la información que encontré en Wikipedia de la estatura de nuestro amado personaje.**

**Aunque no estoy del todo segura :/ , se los dejo a su criterio**

**Bueno ya basta de sufrimiento , gracias por leer ;D**

**Espero que si tienen alguna duda sugerencia o cosas por el estilo, algo que agregar, siéntanse libre e hacerlo atravez de un maravilloso REVIEW :D**

**Nos leemos pronto **


End file.
